Neon's Fall
by celeste carla
Summary: it all started when she fell from the tree. REPOSTED.


**DISCLAIMER: HxH IS NOT MINE. **

**NEON'S FALL by CELESTE CARLA**

After successfully escaping her bodyguards, Neon saw a tree and climbed it. She never climbed a tree before so she decided to try it. She was holding a branch when it snapped and she fall hard to the ground. "Ouch!" she then looked at her hands and saw something red dripping. She didn't know what it was because she never fell from a tree or get wounds.

This is the first time she was outside their huge mansion, her first try at going to school and her first of everything. She remembered how she begged her father to let her go to school…

_Neon wanted to be a normal person for once in her life. Being the only daughter of a multibillionaire, her life was never normal. She wanted to experience life outside the four walls of their mansion. Even if she wanted to go out, her father forbade it hence why she got her bodyguards._

"_Daddy, I want to go to school. I want to have classmates. I want a regular teacher. I want to experience eating in a school cafeteria. I want to have a cheatmate." Neon told her father one day. But her father declined. What Neon wants Neon gets, so she did what she does best. She whines and screamed her lungs out and stomps and cries and wails until her father grew tired of it and surrendered. He allowed Neon to go to school but on a condition that she will be guarded at all times._

_She hugged her dad after hearing this. Having someone at her side to protect her is normal in her life so she didn't mind having a bodyguard with her in school._

Meanwhile, inside the school building there is a group of students having a meeting. The Ginei Ryodan is having a discussion about the forthcoming acquaintance ball. The Ginei Ryodan is the current student government headed by Kuroro Lucifer. The Acquaintance ball happens yearly and since this year most of the members of Ginei Ryodan is graduating, they are planning to make it more memorable.

After finalizing all the details, Kuroro ended the meeting and went home. While walking, Kuroro saw someone under a tree and 'it' looks like 'it's' crying. Being a responsible student government president, he decided to help. The 'it' person is a 'she' in a closer look. He asked her why she is crying.

She looked up at him with red eyes, a continuously flowing tears and a cute little red nose from crying. "I fell from the tree. I was fascinated by it and I tried to climb but I fell and I have this red flowing thingy that hurts a lot and my bottom hurts too".

He smiled because he never encountered a grown up girl acting like a child naturally. She looks so innocent, he thought. He tends her wounds and checked if she had broken a bone or two. He bandaged the wound with his handkerchief since he doesn't have a first aid kit with him. While doing this, he secretly felt sorry for her soft silky skin. He then asked her if something needs tending she said naively that her bottom hurts. He just laughed heartily at her and told her that there is nothing he could do about it.

This is the first time that Neon Nostrad had been hurt and bled. After what Kuroro did to her, she is very grateful to him because her wounds no longer bleed or hurt. She hugged him. Not expecting this kind of movement, Kuroro is outbalanced and fell on the ground taking Neon with him and in this position Neon's bodyguards found her awkwardly on top of him.

One of the bodyguards helped her and Kuroro while the other grabbed him by the hands and tied them together. "What did you do to her?!"

"Let go of him! He didn't do anything. He just helped me when I fell from this tree." Neon told them. Instantly, the guards let go of him and quickly escorted her to the car.

"Thanks! I'm Neon Nostrad by the way." Neon said while giving him a quick peck on the cheek and left with her guards. Kuroro was dumdfounded at the girl. He never encountered someone like her before. He touched his cheek where Neon quickly grazed her lips. "Neon…"

Weeks later, Kuroro and Neon became close friends and were constantly seen together. By this time, he already knows that Neon is the only daughter of a well-known businessman. They're like the best of friends since birth because they know everything about each other. Someone would mistake them a couple. The good thing with this is that Neon's bodyguards diminished in number. Her normal ten is down to two because her father trust Kuroro will take care of his precious daughter.

Little did this two know that someone is being eaten by jealousy.

Two days before the ball, Pakunoda asked Kuroro if he could be her date but he instantly declined telling her that he already promised Neon to be his date. With this, Pakunoda's jealousy is turning to it's boiling point. Her mind is already planning something that will destroy Neon Nostrad.

The rest of the Ginei Ryodan members are happy for their respected leader. They never thought that there will come a day that he will fall for someone. All of them are hoping for the best except for one—Pakunoda, who by now is being eaten big time by jealousy.

At the night of the ball, Kuroro picked Neon at their mansion. She was very pretty wearing a pink gown and Kuroro can't take his eyes off of her. On the way to the ball, Kuroro could sense that something is not good. He took her outside York city instead.

For the first time of Neon's existence, this is the first time that she is without a bodyguard or a maid. Her father thought that Kuroro could very well take care of his daughter. They watched fireworks together.

Kuroro looked deeply into Neon's eyes. This is the moment that he will tell her about his feelings towards her.

"Neon, we've known each other in such a short time but I have to tell you what I feel. I can't keep this anymore." He began. "The first time I saw you in that tree crying and bleeding I felt something. I love you."

"I don't know what love is. I'm sorry if I can't reciprocate it. To tell you honestly, when I am with you I feel different. Whenever I wake up, your face floats instantly and when I sleep you're the last thing that I think about. And in spaces in between, I think about you. I feel tingly all over when you touch my hand and my heart beats super fast when you kiss me goodbye."

Kuroro laughed. "You already reciprocated what I felt for you."

Neon pouted her lips. She felt dumb because she didn't know a lot of things. Sensing about her predicament, he quickly assured her that he will always be at her side and guide her to the things she needed to learn in reality.

"Thanks and I love you Kuroro."

"You're welcome. I love you too Neon."

They sealed their vow with a kiss.

Meanwhile, in school Pakunoda is waiting in vain for Neon and Kuroro to arrive. In the midst of the preparation for the ball, she is busily preparing for her revenge against Neon for taking Kuroro from her. She drank too much alcoholic drink that was legally provided while waiting for the two to arrive. After sometime she was already feeling tipsy, Nobunaga invited her to dance. She refused and tripped over his sword face first. When she got up people noticed that her nose is bleeding badly and she lost her two front teeth. People laughed at her hysterically while pointing at her. She ran away from the place as fast as she could while crying.

The ball ended but no Neon Nostrad appeared neither did Kuroro Lucifer.

**THE END**

**AN:** READ & REVIEW.

REPOSTED & REVISED.

For criticisms, please do it in a nice way. This is my very first fanfic. Please give consideration. 8D


End file.
